Make This an Epic Night
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kakakku, Logan, dan ternyata, dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku. warning: slight Kames, Logan with OC, don't like, don't read xx


_A/N: ini request dari Adel, temen di twitter dan di bbm yang gila abis. dan dia request yang dia jadi adeknya Kendall sama pacarnya Logan. emang ini bukan tipe ff yang sering aku buat tapi, daripada dianggurin, mending dipost kesini aja hahah. sebenernya ini udah lama banget dibikinnya. cuman pengen aja ngepost di sini. sebelumnya udah aku post di tumblr hoho. enjoy. _

_warning: minor Kames, Logan with OC :)_

_Disclaimer: Big Time Rush bukan punyaku :(_

* * *

Make This an Epic Night

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku ketika telepon rumahku berdering. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus keluar kamar dan mengankat telepon tersebut karena tidak ada orang lain di rumahku. Kakakku, Kendall, sedang kuliah dan dia tidak akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Ibuku dan ayahku sedang ada urusan bisnis di Washington DC dan tidak akan pulang sampai bulan depan.

Ketika telepon berdering lagi, aku sudah siap mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Kendall ada di rumah?_" Logan. Aku hafal dengan suara Logan karena dia sering sekali bermain ke rumah dan mengobrol denganku. Aku juga hafal suaranya karena, secara diam-diam aku menyukai sahabat kakakku ini. Dia jauh lebih tua dariku 4 tahun dan dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Begitu juga Logan yang sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Maklum, Logan adalah anak tunggal, sehigga dia dengan mudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

"Kendall kuliah. Kenapa kau tidak menelepon handphone nya saja?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar terlalu senang di telepon karena hal tersebut akan membuatku malu sendiri.

"_Aku sudah meneleponnya puluhan kali, tetapi tidak diangkat olehnya._" katanya dari seberang telepon. Aku menghela nafas. Pasti Kendall lupa membawanya lagi hari ini. Kendall sering ceroboh tentang hal-hal kecil. Seperti handphone misalnya. Dia akan seenaknya meninggalkannya di manapun dia berada tanpa membawanya kembali. Seperti dua hari yang lalu, handphone Kendall tertinggal di mobil pacarnya, James, dan Kendall hanya tersenyum bodoh jika handphone nya tertinggal dan ditemukan orang lain.

"Mungkin tertinggal lagi atau mungkin dia sedang bersama James." Jawabku enteng. Aku mendengar tawa Logan di seberang yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku memerah saat mendengar tawa Logan.

"_Uh, um, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu_." Tiba-tiba, tawa Logan menghilang dan berubah menjadi suara yang sangat serius dan gugup. Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Gugup? Sungguh sangat bukan Logan Henderson yang aku kenal.

"Tanyakan saja."

"_Malam Sabtu kau ada acara atau tidak?_" tanya Logan. Aku nyaris melompat dari sofa yang aku duduki. Apakah Logan akan mengajakku berkencan? Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan pipiku merah merona mendengar apa yang baru saja Logan tanyakan padaku.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?" aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja mendapat pacar baru. Ya, memang aku seorang gadis remaja, tapi aku tidak mau terdengar bodoh di telinga orang yang aku sukai, kan? _Image_.

"_Ada film baru di bioskop. Aku sudah pesan tiket dari jauh-jauh hari, tetapi aku tidak tahu akan mengajak siapa. Um, Carlos sudah terlebih dahulu pergi bersama Alexa. Kendall tentu saja akan pergi dengan James. Bagaimana kalau... um... bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku untuk um... menonton bersama?_" suara Logan terdengar sangat lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Aku yakin saat ini aku sedang di atas awan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Logan _akhirnya_ akan mengajakku untuk berkencan. Well, mungkin dia mengajakku berkencan atau mungkin karena dia tidak ada teman. Tetapi untuk saat ini, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya, Logan mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya _berdua saja_.

"Uh... um... yeah, aku... tentu saja aku mau. Um..." aku terdengar gugup. Entah kenapa aku sangat grogi untuk menjawabnya.

"Seriously?!" aku bisa mendengar nada bicara Logan yang sangat senang mendengar jawabanku. Aku tertawa mendengarnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku serius dan aku mau pergi bersamanya.

Akhirnya, setelah basa-basi dan Logan berjanji akan menjemputku pada Sabtu malam pukul 7, Logan menutup teleponnya. Beralasan kalau dia memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Dan sore itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena Logan akhirnya mengajakku untuk pergi berdua saja. Tanpa Kendall, James, Carlos, Dustin, atau yang lainnya. Hanya aku dan Logan. Yeah.

* * *

"_I'm home, baby sister!_ Aku membawakanmu makan malam!" aku mendengar suara Kendall dari pintu depan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung keluar kamar dan menyambut Kendall yang _mungkin_ baru pulang kuliah. Aku juga bisa melihat James berdiri di belakang kakakku dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Biasanya, jika aku melihat Kendall dan James berdua seperti ini, aku akan memilih untuk memasang wajah muak dan pergi ke kamarku. Karena, aku masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kakakku lebih memilih untuk mengencani seorang laki-laki daripada seorang perempuan. Tetapi, karena _mood_-ku sedang bagus hari ini, aku memilih untuk menyambut kedatangan dua sejoli ini.

"Hai, kau pulang cukup cepat." kataku sedikit menyindir sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Kendall tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalaku seperti biasanya. Dia juga mengelus rambut hitamku. Berbeda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

"Yeah, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hari ini di rumah bersamamu dan... James." kata Kendall sambil menggandeng _pacarnya_. Uh, aku masih susah untuk menganggap James sebagai pacarnya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan membiarkan Kendall dan James berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil handphone ku. Karena, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa benda kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba, handphone ku bergetar dan aku membukanya. Ada SMS dari... LOGAN!

_**Hey, bagaimana setelah kita nonton besok, kita makan malam? –L**_

_**Tentu saja! Sepertinya akan menyenangkan ;) – A**_

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tersenyum saat membaca SMS Logan. Dan aku juga tidak sadar kalau aku senyum-senyum sendiri sampai aku berada di dapur dan membuat James dan Kendall yang sedang berusaha memakan wajah mereka satu sama lain, heran melihatku.

"Ada yang lucu, _Baby Sister?_" tanya Kendall. Aku menggeleng dan menyimpan handphone ku di saku celanaku dan mengambil piring untuk makan.

"Kalian mau makan atau tidak? Atau kalian sudah kenyang karena berciuman seperti tadi?" tanyaku sedikit sarkastik. _Mood_-ku tiba-tiba jelek lagi setelah melihat kakakku dicium oleh _pacarnya_. Sulit sekali untuk mengakui kalau kakakku baru saja dicium oleh seorang laki-laki. Harus sabar. Harus.

"Uh, maaf, uh... ayo makan." kata Kendall. Dia akhirnya duduk di hadapanku dan James duduk di sebelahnya. Kami makan malam dalam diam. Sebenarnya, aku saja yang diam karena James dan Kendall tidak henti-hentinya untuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka _di hadapan wajahku_. Demi Tuhan! Apa mereka harus selalu mesra seperti ini?!

Saat Kendall sedang berusaha menyuapi spaghetti nya ke mulut James, aku bisa merasakan handphone ku bergetar di saku celanaku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat Logan baru saja membalas SMS ku. Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan 'Jangan SMSan ketika sedang berada di meja makan' karena aku sudah terlalu muak melihat kakakku bermesraan dengan pacarnya.

_**Apa kau suka makanan China? Korea? Atau Jepang? – L**_

_**Aku suka semuanya, kok :D – A**_

"Hey! Jangan bermain handphone saat di meja makan!" suara Kendall mengagetkanku. Senyumanku hilang seketika saat mendengar suara Kendall yang terdengar bosan. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan menyimpan handphone ku lagi.

"Jadi, Logan meneleponmu hari ini?" suara James mengagetkanku. Apa? Bagaimana James tahu kalau Logan meneleponku hari ini? Kedua pipiku merah merona mendengar pertanyaan James. Aku bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan di wajah James yang membuatku ingin melempar spaghetti yang ada di piringku ke wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Logan meneleponku?" aku menanyakannya dengan wajah _cukup_ kaget dan malu. James tertawa. Sebenarnya, James tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Dia orang yang sangat baik, tampan, dan terlihat sangat menyayangi kakakku. Dia juga terkadang perhatian kepadaku. Tetapi, hal yang membuatku _sedikit_ tidak suka dengannya adalah, dia sangat jahil, sering mengerjaiku, dan selalu mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya kepada kakakku setiap hari dan setiap saat. Apa perlu dia harus mencium kakakku tepat di hadapan wajahku setiap hari? Tidak, kan?

"Yeah, Logan-ouw! Kendall!" Oh, dan satu lagi yang aku suka dari James Maslow. Dia pembohong yang buruk. Aku bisa melihat Kendall baru saja menendang kakinya dan mendelik kepada pacarnya itu. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Bodoh.

"Oke, aku akan jujur kepada kalian. Logan mengajakku pergi Jumat malam ini. Hanya menonton film, lalu makan malam, sudah." kataku. Wow. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan sangat santai. Kendall dan James menyeringai mendengar kata-kataku. Hal tersebut membuat kedua pipiku merah merona lagi. Apakah mereka harus selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?!

"Ayolah, ini hanya makan malam dan nonton film biasa. Tidak lebih." kataku berusaha santai. Walaupun, kalau membayangkan hal tersebut membuat kedua pipiku merona merah. Dan bayangan Logan di wajahku semakin membuatku tidak sabar agar malam Sabtu cepat datang.

"_Good luck_." kata James tersenyum kepadaku. Wow. Apa dia benar-benar tersenyum kepadaku? Wajah jahil James sepertinya hilang ditelan bumi.

"Um, _thanks_." gumamku. Kendall dan James tersenyum kepadaku. Akhirnya, kami menyelesaikan makan malam ini dengan tenang dan aku juga tidak perlu melihat kakakku bermesraan lagi.

Ketika makan malam selesai, aku langsung membereskan meja makan dan dapur sedangkan Kendall dan James menghabiskan waktu di kamar Kendall. Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan karena aku sudah sibuk untuk SMSan dengan Logan.

* * *

Jumat malam pun tiba. Aku sudah bersiap-siap menunggu Logan di ruang keluargaku bersama James dan Kendall yang sedang bermesraan. Di akhir pekan seperti ini, kedua orang itu memang tidak selalu pergi kemana-mana. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menonton film, masak, atau... yang lain. Toh juga kalau akan pergi keluar, mereka akan mengajakku ikut. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku bisa melihat Kendall memakai kaos James. Memang sebelum di ruang keluarga, mereka sempat berada di kamar Kendall dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Keluar dari kamar, Kendall sudah memakai kaos James sedangkan James lebih memilih memakai baju dalamnya yang sangat ketat. Dan saat dia keluar dari kamar, aku sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik James sampai-sampai, Kendall melemparku dengan sebuah bantal dan mendelik ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba, James beranjak pergi dari Kendall dan menuju dapur. Dia mengatakan akan membuatkan Kendall sesuatu. Sedangkan kakakku langsung pindah posisi dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _baby sister?_" tanya Kendall. Aku yang sibuk bermain twitter di handphone ku, tidak terlalu menghiraukan kakakku. Aku sedikit kesal jika melihat kakakku asik berciuman dengan pacarnya di hadapan adiknya yang masih sangat _innocent_. Haha.

"Kau melemparku dengan bantal," jawabku santai. Mataku tidak lepas dari layar handphone ku. Sedangkan Kendall hanya mendengus.

"Bukan salahku kau melihat pacarku seperti itu," kata Kendall sambil memukul kepalaku dengan bantal _lagi_.

"HEY!" teriakku protes. Kendall menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku.

"Menunggu Logan? Logan mungkin akan terlambat sedikit. Kau tahu kan, kalau dia rajanya terlambat." tiba-tiba, Kendall merubah topik dan dia tertawa sendiri mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Aku mau tidak mau ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Logan memang orang yang paling sulit untuk datang tepat waktu. Aku sudah hafal sifat buruk Logan tersebut, karena, Logan dan Kendall sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Tiba-tiba, bel pintu berbunyi. Aku langsung merasa grogi dan gugup. Mungkin saja itu Logan. Tetapi, Kendall dengan sangat berbaik hati langsung berinisiatif membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut.

"Logan!" aku bisa mendengar suara Kendall dari ruang tamu.

"_Baby sister, your date is here!_" aku bisa mendengar Kendall tertawa. Aku memutar bola mataku dan aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Logan yang terlihat menawan malam ini. Aku bisa melihat Kendall yang mengelus kepalanya bagian belakang. Mungkin dia baru dipukul oleh Logan.

"Hey, Logan," sapaku sedikit malu-malu. Kendall menyeringai kepadaku.

Penampilan Logan malam ini cukup untuk membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Dia memakai celana _jeans_ hitam yang sedikit ketat, lalu kaos berwarna putih dan dia juga memakai jaket kulit. Dia juga memotong rambutnya. Wow, dia benar-benar berdandan. Biasanya dia hanya akan memakai sebuah kaos dan _jeans_ yang tidak ketat. Dia benar-benar berdandan untuk malam ini. Sama sepertiku.

"Uh, hey, sudah siap?" tanya Logan sedikit gugup. Aku mengangguk.

"Oh, Logie Bear di sini rupanya." Tiba-tiba, James muncul. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan melihat James, yang memakai baju dalam tersebut, tersenyum sangat cerah. Dia langsung berdiri di samping Kendall dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Kendall.

"Kalian berdua tidak pergi kemana-mana?" tanya Logan. Kendall dan James menggeleng dan James mencium bibir Kendall. Aku langsung memutar kedua bola mataku melihat wajah kakakku dimakan oleh pacarnya.

"Uh, okay. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi." Kata Logan sambil menggandeng tanganku dan hal tersebut berhasil membuatku grogi setengah mati.

"Jaga rumah. Jangan dibakar rumahnya." kataku ketus kepada Kendall. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju ke gedung bioskop, aku banyak bercerita tentang Kendall dan James yang selalu saja memamerkan kasih sayang mereka di hadapanku. Aku juga bercerita bagaimana muaknya aku melihat kedua orang tersebut selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jika tidak di rumahku, ya Kendall menginap di apartemen James.

Logan hanya terkekeh dan dia tidak merespons banyak. Dia sudah paham betul dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu. Dia bahkan berpendapat hal yang sama karena jika Logan, Carlos, Kendall, dan James berkumpul, Kendall dan James akan selalu memamerkan kasih sayang di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku salut dengan persahabatan kalian. Walaupun James dan Kendall memutuskan untuk bersama, tetapi, persahabatan kalian tetap berjalan dan kalian tidak pernah renggang." kataku. Logan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yeah, walaupun Kendall dan James terkadang terlalu berlebihan, mereka tahu batasannya. Begitu juga dengan Carlos. _Oh my God_, aku satu-satunya di antara mereka yang masih jomblo." aku tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Logan. Dan saat dia mendengarku tertawa, saat itulah wajah Logan memerah.

"Uh, oke. Uh, kita sudah sampai." kata Logan terdengar sangat grogi.

Akhirnya, Logan menggandengku saat turun dari mobil. Wow, kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Logan sangat dingin. Entah karena udara malam ini cukup dingin atau memang Logan yang gugup, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, dia menggandengku dengan cukup kencang sehingga membuat wajahku memerah.

Logan memutuskan untuk menonton sekuel terbaru dari Superman, _Man of Steel_. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menonton film ini dua hari yang lalu bersama Kendall dan James. Tetapi, selama aku bersama Logan, aku tidak masalah menonton film apapun. Wow, _sounds cheesy._

Saat aku akan membeli popcorn dan minuman, aku bertemu Carlos dan pacarnya, Alexa, sedang membeli popcorn juga. Aku menyapa mereka dan Carlos terlihat sangat _excited_ melihatku. Carlos memang selalu seperti itu jika bertemu denganku. Mungkin karena kami berdua sangat iseng dan dia juga sering menjadi partnerku untuk menjahili orang.

"Kau kesini dengan James dan Kendall?" tanya Carlos sambil menggandeng tangan Alexa. Aku menggeleng dan menunjuk Logan yang baru saja mendapatkan tiket.

"Whoa, akhirnya kalian pergi berdua juga." kata Alexa sambil terkekeh. Wajahku memerah seketika saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Alexa.

"Kalian akan menonton apa?" tanyaku sambil membawa popcorn dan minuman.

"_Man of Steel_. Aku sangat ingin menonton aksi Superman. Aku sudah menunggu untuk menonton film ini sejak lama!" kata Carlos yang terdengar sangat_ excited_.

"Wah! Kita akan berada di satu teater. Aku juga menonton itu." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, baiklah. Semoga malam mu menyenangkan." kata Carlos. Aku mengangguk lalu pergi mendatangi Logan.

* * *

Sesuai dengan rencana, setelah menonton film, kami menuju ke sebuah restoran Jepang yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kami makan malam sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Membahas tentang film yang baru saja kami tonton, membahas tentang sekolah, membahas tentang Kendall dan James, membahas tentang liburan musim panas yang akan segera datang. Kami juga membahas kejelekan satu sama lain.

Logan sedikit berbeda dari yang aku kenal. Ya, aku sudah mengenal Logan sejak Logan menjadi sahabat Kendall. Tetapi, Logan yang ada di hadapanku malam ini sungguh sangat berbeda. Dia terlihat seperti bukan Logan yang biasanya. Dia terlihat sangat pemalu dan grogi. Bahkan berkali-kali dia berbicara salah dan membuat dirinya bingung sendiri. Padahal, di antara Kendall, James, Carlos, dan Logan, dialah yang paling pintar.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Logan tidak langsung mengantarku pulang. Tetapi, dia membawaku ke suatu tempat yang berada tepat di belakang sekolahku. Sebuah bukit yang memperlihatkan pemandangan indah kota Los Angeles di malam hari. Kami berdua duduk di atas kap mobil Logan yang muat untuk dua orang. Aku duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Logan. Aku memeluk kakiku yang ku tekuk, sedangkan Logan memilih duduk selonjor dan meletakkan tangannya di belakang sebagai tempat bertumpu.

"Aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktuku di sini." gumam Logan. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu dan melihat kedua lesung pipit Logan di pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat _cute_.

"Melihat indahnya gemerlap kota Los Angeles dari ketinggian dan diterangi sinar rembulan. Membuatku lupa dengan semua masalah yang aku alami. Masalah kuliah, persahabatan, keluarga, bahkan terkadang pacar." aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pertama aku kesini adalah saat aku berada di tahun kedua SMA. Kendall dan Carlos yang membawaku kesini. Sejak saat itu, ketika kami berempat sedang memiliki masalah, kami selalu datang kesini dan membuang semua rasa kesal yang ada di dada. Kami selalu berbagi satu sama lain. Saling mengatakan satu sama lain tentang kejelekan apa yang kami lakukan terhadap satu sama lain. Itulah mengapa kami berempat selalu kompak dan solid. Walaupun, di antara kami ada yang berpacaran." Aku menaikkan alisku. Wow, Kendall tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadaku. Tetapi, aku lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Logan terus berbicara.

"Di tempat ini juga, James menyatakan cintanya kepada Kendall. Begitu juga dengan Carlos kepada Alexa." kata Logan. Kemudian, dia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa sangat gemetar dan jantungku berdebar sangat cepat.

"Saat kami masih jomblo bahagia, kami sempat bertemu seseorang yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Dia mengatakan, bahwa jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang yang kau sukai, bahkan cintai, hubunganmu akan langgeng dengan calon pasanganmu itu. Dan aku mempercayainya. Karena, Carlos dan Alexa sudah bersama selama 2 tahun. Sedangkan James dan Kendall sudah hampir satu tahun." dan saat itu, Logan langsung menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rasanya seperti jantungku akan keluar dari dadaku.

Logan langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan dia juga menyuruhku untuk duduk menghadap dirinya. Kami berdua duduk bersila dan berhadap-hadapan. Kami saling menggenggam tangan kami dan dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Dan sekarang aku juga ingin membuktikannya, apakah mitos itu berlaku padaku atau tidak." katanya. Mataku melebar dan genggaman tangan Logan semakin erat. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menyembunyikan senyumku. Tetapi tiba-tiba, tangan Logan memegang daguku dan membuatku tidak menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Sebenarnya, aku… aku tidak ingin menelepon Kendall kemarin… aku... aku bersama James dan Carlos saat itu... umm... mereka... umm..." aku mengelus tangan Logan dan Logan tersenyum saat aku melakukan hal tersebut. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mencoba untuk tenang.

"Mereka membantuku untuk... untuk mengajakmu pergi saat itu... umm... kau tahu, kan kalau aku... kalau aku tidak pernah... aku tidak pernah berani untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkencan." kata Logan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya sangat merah. Sungguh aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya karena dia sangat imut saat ini. _oh my God, _Logan.

"Alasanku mengajakmu berkencan adalah... aku... aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku... kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku... aku tidak tahu persisnya kapan. Karena... karena... karena setiap aku melihatmu saat main ke rumah Kendall, aku sangat grogi dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Kendall-lah yang membantuku tentang perasaan tersebut dan dia juga yang membantuku untuk mengatakan ini semua. Kendall yang selalu mendukungku agar aku berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Kendall lah yang mendukungku agar kau bisa menjadi milikku." kata Logan lagi. Dia tidak terlalu gugup, tetapi aku masih mendengar suaranya bergetar.

"Yeah, aku juga." bisikku. Aku juga menundukkan kepalaku dan aku bisa merasakan kalau tangan Logan menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Aku tersenyum dengan perilaku Logan saat ini. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepada Kendall setelah ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakakku akan sangat perhatian seperti itu.

"Um... Jadi... umm... Maukah kau... umm... Maukah kau menjadi... pacarku?" suara Logan terdengar sangat lirih, bahkan aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi, aku bisa mendengar cukup jelas saat dia ingin menjadi pacarku. Wow. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Terserah.

"Um... Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjawab iya?" tanyaku dengan seringai yang cukup menyebalkan. Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat wajah Logan memerah. Aku merasa gemas melihatnya. Ingin mencubit pipinya. _Oh my Henderson_.

"Menciummu?" pernyataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan dan hal tersebut malah menambahku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Yeah," jawabku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Apa maksudmu hanya dengan 'Yeah'?" tanya Logan. Aku melirik dan melirik wajah Logan ketakutan. Haha. Logan, Logan, mengapa kau sangat imut?

"Yeah, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," jawabku sambil menunduk dan tersenyum.

"_Really?_" Logan terdengar sangat _excited_. Aku mengangguk.

Tanpa ragu, dia memelukku dan langsung mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Aku yang masih kaget dengan aksi Logan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu terdiam dan masih belum bisa membalas ciumannya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya, aku mulai sadar dan membalas ciuman Logan dengan lembut.

Logan memegangi pinggulku dan mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Logan menciumku dengan sangat lembut dan nyaris membuatku untuk terbang. Aku juga semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan mengecup bibir Logan sekilas. Aku menempelkan dahiku dengan dahi Logan dan hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Aku melihat kedua mata Logan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Tidak seperti mata Kendall dan James yang penuh napsu. Lho, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Kendall dan James? Ah biarlah.

Aku menatap dan terus menatap mata Logan yang setiap detik menjadi semakin menarik. Bahkan, Logan tidak henti-hentinya mengecupkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan wajahku terasa sakit karena aku terus menerus tersenyum.

"_I love you,_" bisik Logan di telingaku. Mataku melebar dan pipiku memerah. Aku memeluk Logan semakin erat dan berbisik, "_I love you, too,_"

* * *

Logan mengantarku pulang saat jam di arlojiku hampir menunjukkan pukul 12. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan menuntunku ke depan pintu rumahku. Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Logan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku dan dalam hitungan detik, dia menciumku lagi.

Aku masih merasakan ada kembang api yang menyala di mataku saat aku menutup mataku dan menciumnya. Dan aku yakin Logan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya, aku harus masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah, besok akan ku jemput kau untuk makan siang?" tanya Logan. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia mencium dahiku dan membisikkan _I love you_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Bye,_" Logan membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku yang melihat punggungnya menjauh hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

Saat mobil Logan sudah menjauh dari area rumahku, aku masuk rumah secara diam-diam. Tentu saja ruang tamuku sudah sangat gelap. Tetapi, ada cahaya yang cukup terang dari arah ruang keluarga. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk langsung pergi ke kamarku. Aku berbelok ke arah ruang keluarga dan menemukan TV ku masih menyala.

Saat aku sampai di ruang keluarga, aku bisa melihat Kendall dan James sudah terlelap di sofa. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kendall memakai dada James sebagai bantalnya dan tangan James melingkar di tubuh Kendall yang langsing. Mereka tidak memakai selimut, sehingga, aku mengambil selimut dari kamar tamu dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang nyaris setengah telanjang.

Aku mematikan TV ku yang sedang memutar film _The Amazing Spider-man_ dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku dan tidak bisa menghapus senyumku yang terus terukir di wajahku. Aku sangat senang malam ini, karena akhirnya, Logan menjadi milikku. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkan dia kepada dunia bahwa aku sudah memiliki hati seorang Logan Henderson. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar dan aku langsung melihat bahwa ada sebuah SMS dari Logan. Aku langsung tersenyum dan membaca SMS nya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa lagi untuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

_**Sleep tight and dream about me, my little angel. I love you. Xoxo –L**_

_**You too, my man. And I love you, too. Xoxo **_

_**The End**_


End file.
